


Tony Stark Fucks Off Into Space 托尼不想跟你说话并转身奔向太空

by asadeseki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BUT VERY VAGUE, Fluff, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Really Avengers Positive, Or At least not a CW fix-it, Tony Fucks off with the Guardians and leaves the Avengers' negativity behind him, Tony Stark Is Tired Of Your Bullshit, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark The Space Princess, Tony Stark is a BAMF, Tony Stark-centric, Vague Mentioning of Past Steve/Tony, With Quill As His Space Prince, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 内战后第六个月，托尼发现史蒂夫出现在他家里。托尼有些话想对他说。（基本就是标签里的内容，托尼对复仇者和史蒂夫的态度感到不满于是发泄一通，然后跟银河护卫队出去玩啦，他们都是懂得感恩的好朋友。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tony Stark Fucks Off To Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144778) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 
  * Inspired by [Tony Stark Fucks Off To Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144778) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 



> 为区分小虫和星爵，小虫名字译为彼得，星爵名字译为皮特。  
> 本文有暗示美队和铁人之前的关系，但他们没有在一起过。

_“嘿，我们还有十五分钟就到啦，记得准备好……半个超市的食物，德拉克斯已经二十九分钟没吃东西了。”_  
  
托尼笑了，夹着手机在椅子上转了一圈，他正在给彼得做新制服，这孩子能把钛质弹道尼龙布穿得跟丝绸一样破烂。  
  
但你想啊，这孩子每次都冲托尼笑得那么灿烂，托尼给他一杯咖啡他都要说谢谢，这一切都值啦。  
  
“嗯厨房已经堆满了，我都没处下脚，看样子应该是够了吧。嘿，停机坪能放得下你的飞船吗？”托尼问。  
  
_“诶，到时候看吧。”_  
  
“实在不行的话，可以让格鲁特在我的草坪上施展一下他诡异的生长能力。”  
  
_“好主意。啊对了，火箭要给你瞅瞅我们牛逼的太空科技。不过我得提醒你，他很有可能会装作一切都是他的功劳而不是你的，他就是个小混蛋，”_ 托尼听到奎尔声调陡然变高，估计最后那句话是故意说给火箭听的。  
  
他猜对了，火箭在后面嘟哝着 _“就那一次而已，皮特，别老揪着不放，你又没申请专利，至于吗？”_  
  
奎尔刚要张嘴开始例行五分钟争吵，托尼打断了他们，“太好了！不过，你们总是待在太空里，说‘牛逼的太空科技’是不是有点不太对？应该说‘牛逼的科技’就可以了吧？”  
  
他听到奎尔夸张地呻吟， _“干嘛跟我咬文嚼字呀，托尼，我已经受够德拉克斯了。自从你那天晚上点了外卖，他就不停问我们是不是中国人就称之为‘餐’。总之——火箭正对着一些‘牛逼的太空科技’跳脚，我们不想让他太过激动，因为很有可能会爆炸。”_  
  
“所以你就准备扔给我？”  
  
_“我以为你特别喜欢会爆炸的东西？”_ 德拉克斯接过话茬。  
  
“……你说得对。等你们到了之后我就去检查一下吧。”  
  
_“谢啦，托尼。还有，我们给你带了些点数（_ _UNIT_ _），作为上次你帮我们修飞船的补偿。我知道这不是地球货币，真对不起，但我们觉得……点数是通用的嘛，所以如果你哪天出了地球缺钱了——”_  
  
“嘿，说什么呢？不用啦，你们不用给我钱，皮特，真的没关系，”托尼疑惑地皱眉，对星期五打了个响指，让她算出他们的预计到达时间。  
  
_“啊，这不好吧？维修保养估计花了不少……叫什么来着——美金吧？哎呀咋这么拗口呢。总之——我们是一定要补偿你的，不管那货币到底叫啥。”_  
  
“不——皮特，你是不是忘了，我是个亿万富翁——”  
  
_“那又如何？难道这样我们就可以心安理得地用你的钱修我们的东西吗？听着，除非你想让加美拉把钱塞到你嘴里，就收下吧，哥们儿。”_  
  
托尼开口想说话，加美拉补充道，“他说的没错。”托尼闭上了嘴。  
  
“好啦行吧，随便你，真是奇了怪了，”托尼耸耸肩，对他们的行为有些困惑。他不明白为什么他们要给他这个亿万富翁钱，总而言之，他们似乎是下定决心了。  
  
“你们需要帮忙吗？除了拆掉那个炸弹以外，”他好奇地问。  
  
_“什么？我们……不啊，托尼，天哪，那些钱只是表达谢意而已！”_ 奎尔喊道。  
  
“谢我干嘛？我做什么了？”  
  
电话那头传来恼火的声响，托尼缩了一下，他才认识他们几个月，相处得很愉快，他真的不想这么快就惹怒他们——  
  
_“谢谢你没有在这艘满载外星人的飞船像噩梦一样燃烧坠落到你门口时杀了我们？谢谢你花了好多好多好多人类货币帮我们修好了那该死的引擎？谢谢你让我们在你家住下来即使你压根就他妈的不认识我们？你还记得这些吗？”_  
  
托尼当然记得。  
  
不得不说，当时星期五告诉他有一个不明飞行物试图降落到他的前花园里，四个引擎里面有两个都冒烟了，还有四个非人类跳了下来，他是懵的。  
  
纽约大战，还有那一系列事件之后……哎，这种事情总是让他心惊胆战。  
  
但他还是出去查看了，以防侵袭卷土重来，然而他遇到了一群自称为银河护卫队的人。  
  
其中一位是一只暴躁的持枪浣熊，另一位是一棵树。  
  
刚开始托尼以为自己出现了幻觉。  
  
不过随后他弄清楚了，他们并不准备杀人，事实上，他们只是需要一个地方安全降落，然后修好那艘破飞船。他略微放松，甚至脱下战甲以示友好。  
  
他既疑惑又好笑地看着那位绿美人跟浣熊吵了两分钟，让他也放下枪，他的确这么做了，但还是瞪了托尼一眼。托尼忍不住低头笑了。  
  
“我……谢谢？”托尼人生中头一次词穷。  
  
他遇到了外星智能生物，而且他们不准备杀人也不想统治世界，这是个好兆头。  
  
总之——长话短说，护卫队需要一个地方低调休整，所以托尼就提供了住宿。直到两个月后他才找到了正确的零件，重新设计引擎，而这段时间里他交了四个新朋友……某种程度上来说。  
  
他们一起训练一起玩，有时候彼得也会荡过来（字面意义上的）。托尼带他见识了外星科技，这孩子兴奋得要飞起来了，还跟格鲁特成了铁杆兄弟。小罗正在进行腿部复健，也知道了这事。  
  
他和加美拉建立了奇怪的友谊，这有点吓人，但托尼没多问。要是他们恶作剧的话也只能接受，因为加美拉实在太可怕了。  
  
他们花了很久去互相了解，托尼兴奋地问了很多疯狂的问题，他们都一一回答，试图让他融入外星生活，而作为回报，托尼也给他们大致讲解了过去一百年里发生的事情。  
  
（他不得不承认，当他拿出那份很久之前为另一个人创建的流行文化和历史资料时，心里还是有些受伤。不过随后德拉克斯就哼了一声，告诉托尼他用不着“赶上来”，因为他是除了加美拉以外速度最快的人，托尼捧腹大笑，他很久没有这样笑过了，能在这样的心情下开怀大笑不失为一件好事。）  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
某天晚上，托尼坐在厨房里对着墙发呆，他揪着胸口曾经嵌着反应堆的地方，按捺住那些翻腾的、无法遗忘的思绪，他曾经爱过的人们亲手毁了它。  
  
他不知道具体在想谁，是奥比还是史蒂夫。总之，这注定是一个不眠之夜。  
  
接着奎尔也来了。他们对视好几秒，双方都不确定是否应该解释一下为什么凌晨三点还在游荡，直到奎尔脱口而出“有个紫色的傻叉叫罗南他差点毁了整个星系而我依旧会因此惊醒。”  
  
好吧，托尼跟他聊聊自己的经历也没什么损失。  
  
他们决定一醉方休，整夜翻检那些噩梦般的创伤。托尼说起了纽约大战，那份协议，还有阿富汗的事故。奎尔告诉他罗南的事情，还有他从小被迫接受并生存的那个世界。  
  
他们又哭又笑，酩酊大醉，吵吵闹闹。不知不觉大家都加入了，甚至连彼得也来了，那时候是凌晨四点，不知道他到底从 _哪儿_ 冒出来的。  
  
托尼蓦然抬头，注视着另外六个人，其中三个醉醺醺地唱着外星歌谣，小罗试着跟唱，帕克则拿着手机录像。他发现这是从那以来……第一次没有独自一人面对那些噩梦。  
  
感觉不错。  
  
加美拉是唯一清醒的，她之前抿了一口托尼最好的酒，喃喃道“太可悲了”便还给了他。她瞥了一眼托尼疲惫的双眼和稍显困扰的表情，翻了个白眼，亲了一下他的脸颊，又在他面前挥着小刀。托尼告诉她，她令他想起另一个同样喜欢挥舞锋利刀片的女人。  
  
她蹙眉皱起鼻子，“那个俄罗斯人？我秒杀她。”说着她便把托尼推到德拉克斯怀里。  
  
德拉克斯以为他也应该亲托尼一下，于是穿过他的胳肢窝把他拎了起来，在他额头上吧唧了一大口，醉醺醺地咧嘴笑了。  
  
随后便把托尼放到火箭旁边。  
  
“别这么看我，我他妈才不会亲你呢，”他嘀咕着轻轻踹了一下托尼的小腿。  
  
“我要亲亲，轮到我啦，”奎尔搂过他的腰，低头热吻。  
  
托尼如果再清醒一点的话，估计会精神崩溃，他已经六个月没有跟人亲近了，不过幸好六杯龙舌兰已下肚，火箭还在他的实验室里捣鼓什么东西，这成功阻止了他胡思乱想。  
  
而且，奎尔吻技高超。他很性感，很风趣，很友善，很——托尼承认的确有那么一些心动。不过那也无所谓啦。  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
不幸的是，他最终修好了他们的飞船，他们就要走了。托尼并不失落。真的。  
  
只是这座大厦实在太空了，托尼已经厌倦独处， _老天啊_ ，他真的极其非常特别喜欢银护们。而且他们不得不齐心协力将格鲁特和小蜘蛛分开，这实在很闹心。  
  
分别的前几天，托尼努力不让自己表现得低落或者生闷气。银护们都有自己的职责所在，在太空里也是大红人，他们总归是要回去的。  
  
托尼一个人也能过得很好。他有彼得，有小罗，还有一家需要正常运作的公司，更别提那些还没处理完的超级英雄后续。他本就忙得不可开交，没时间照顾客人。  
  
他过得很好。  
  
只是当奎尔递给他一个太空版本的电话号码，告诉他一个月内他们还会回来撞他的房子，所以最好做好准备的时候，托尼丢人地……哭了。  
  
就掉了几滴眼泪啦，他们 _真的很贴心，哭一下又怎么啦？_  
  
  
  
而现在托尼正在跟他们通话。他应该说些什么。  
  
可他不知如何开口。  
  
“你们怎么老说谢谢啊，”他憋出这句话。  
  
另一端，奎尔安静下来，托尼听到他怅然叹息。  
  
_“不是啊，”_ 德拉克斯插嘴，听起来有些困惑， _“我们说谢谢你因为这是我们欠你的，你帮了我们很多很多。你对此感到困惑只是因为你不太习惯被感谢——”_ 突然有人嘶嘶地打断了他，托尼听到火箭敲了一下他的脑门，低声骂他哪壶不开提哪壶。  
  
“我……不，伙计们，不是这样……我真的没有帮什么忙——”  
  
又传来一声叹息，这次是加美拉，因为他听到了随之而来的低吼。  
  
_“天啊，你以前都处的什么垃圾啊，托尼，”_ 奎尔悲哀地叹气。  
  
托尼不知该如何作答。  
  
“好吧，行，没事，我——十分钟后见伙计们一路平安，”托尼飞快地结束了对话。  
  
操。  
  
他今天还没有想到……那些人。今天本该是银护专属日的，非常值得珍惜。  
  
真可笑，就这么一个简单的想法，一切又回到了原点。  
  
除了娜塔莎，没有人联系过他。托尼知道他们在哪里，妈的，他可以第一时间帮他们逃出来。然而就目前来看，他们并无动静。  
  
史蒂夫给了他一部手机，但他从未打过电话。托尼也绝对不会率先退步，当史蒂夫给他手机的时候他就知道这一点。  
  
托尼觉得不联系也没关系，反正这一天天的对他也没什么影响，就好像刚开始的那几周一样。  
  
（好吧，或许他撒谎了，还是有点刺痛的，但那不代表托尼会服软给他们打电话。）  
  
“星期五，打电话给彼得，告诉他新制服做好了，来的时候帮我带杯咖啡，我已经有一个小时没有咖啡因的滋润了，天哪，”他嘟哝着拍拍手，往下一推，关掉了身边的全息屏幕。  
  
他站起来舒展一下背部肌肉，老天，年纪大了熬不动了。他太他妈的累了。尽全力为每个复仇者争取自由，然而他们中间没有一个人站出来作证，这实在是……很令人泄气。再加上斯塔克工业的压力：自从机场大战后，股票跌得惨不忍睹。还有一百一十七个国家都认为他是导致史蒂夫叛逃的罪魁祸首，全都全副武装虎视眈眈。  
  
他很久没有放松过了。  
  
有时候托尼很想念没心没肺什么都不关心的自己，那样他就不会痛了。  
  
他悠哉地上楼朝厨房走去，想着他那塞得满满的碗柜，五分钟后它们就要惨遭蹂躏。  
  
啊哈，其实吧他已经习惯了。  
  
“老板，您可能需要看一下这个——”  
  
“星期五，除非在接下来的五秒钟内，有什么东西要爆炸或者有谁要死了，不然别烦我，”托尼敷衍道，一边低头摆弄平板一边打开了公共休息室的门。  
  
“呃老板，其实您猜得也没错，”星期五听起来很焦虑。  
  
托尼刚想问到底怎么回事，就听到房间另一头传来一声突兀的咳嗽。  
  
他立即摸上手腕处永久植入的腕带，穿上战甲转身面对敌人。  
  
“哦。”  
  
啊——操。  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯正坐在餐桌前。  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
“ _妈的_ 什么情况？” 

至少史蒂夫还算要点脸，露出了羞愧的表情。他紧张地绞着手指，强迫自己直视托尼的眼睛。  
  
史蒂夫看起来糟透了，脸色苍白疲惫，瘦了不少，但肌肉还在。蓝眼睛好像褪色一般灰暗无神，还有了黑眼圈。  
  
他……他现在的状态跟托尼刚开始那几个月差不多。  
  
然而六个月过去了，托尼恢复了不少，他已经像往常那样振作起来，一门心思给复仇者们擦屁股。他建立了一个项目，旨在保护帮助那些被复仇者影响到的平民，为他们提供暂居处、资金补贴和辩护律师。  
  
他开了家医院，纪念那些在瓦坎达爆炸中丧生的人。他满世界飞，重新建立国家之间的友好合作关系。他和特查拉现在是好友和同盟，而且他俩已经在Snapchat上连续聊了一百天，这是他的最高纪录。  
  
他还遇到了银河护卫队。小罗的腿在逐渐康复，他也慢慢开朗起来。彼得一有空就跑来和他一道待在实验室，他的科学知识突飞猛进。  
  
托尼过得还不错，说实话他还觉得……挺幸福的。  
  
不过史蒂夫似乎就不同了。  
  
“呃？解释一下？拜托？”托尼冷冷道。  
  
他没有放松警惕。以防万一。  
  
“我……出了点意外，我需要个安全的地方，抱歉——我的密码还能用，我也没别的地方可去——”  
  
“意外？”托尼打断他，动动手指在屏幕上查新闻。  
  
史蒂夫脸红低头，“不，不是那个，我……我被发现了。恰好总部离我最近，不过我没法久留，要是有人报警的话他们可能就会来抓我——”  
  
“不，他们不会。”  
  
史蒂夫抬头，“什么？”  
  
“我——嗯，我帮你们要到了赦免权，不过目前只有你和威尔逊，其他人的我还在争取。所以他们不会来抓你。”托尼耸耸肩，走向咖啡机，始终正面对着史蒂夫。  
  
他不知道现在到底什么情况，最后一次见到对方的时候，史蒂夫正往托尼的胸口猛砸他的盾。而之后史蒂夫写了信，作为微弱的致歉示好。托尼也没法完全把他当敌人。  
  
不过他们也不是朋友，这一点他很确定。  
  
“哦，”史蒂夫吃了一惊，随后靠到椅背上松了口气，“嗯……太好了，我会告诉山姆的。”  
  
托尼等着史蒂夫继续说下去，每过一秒他的眉毛就挑得更高。史蒂夫疑惑地看着他，脱口而出“怎么了？”  
  
噢。  
  
托尼顿住。  
  
他已经习惯被人感谢了，史蒂夫的反应对他冲击很大，而且史蒂夫明显不知道托尼在等他说什么。  
  
托尼 _差点_ 就这么算了。  
  
因为他一直这样忍着，到后来甚至都习惯了，没人感谢他是很正常的事，本该如此。  
  
他改进武器，给他们擦屁股付赔偿金，所有人都只是点点头继续该干嘛干嘛。  
  
他在工作室忙到要死，要兼顾斯塔克工业和复仇者事务，累得站都站不起来，因为压力过大而揪下一把把头发，嘴唇咬得出血，而队友们眼睛也不眨地拿走他所有的新发明，几周后把它们从楼上丢了下去。  
  
以前这都不算什么。  
  
但现在不是了。  
  
在那份协议之后，在他尽全力保全所有人，而史蒂夫拍拍屁股跑路让他白费苦心之后。  
  
他不想再忍了。  
  
“抱歉，这就是你要说的？‘ _哦，嗯，太好了，我会告诉山姆的’_ ？你不说句‘托尼谢谢你’吗？说真的，罗杰斯， _见他娘的鬼。_ 你知不知道我花了多久才让联合国放过你们？你知不知道我要写多少文件？你知不知道我用了多长时间去帮你们擦屁股？而我得到的回报是什么？‘ _哦，嗯，太好了，我会告诉山姆的_ ’。”托尼摇头失笑，“我对你不该有过高的期待，真的。”  
  
史蒂夫震惊地望着他，似乎不敢相信托尼说了这样的话，“我……对不起？谢谢你，托尼。这——”  
  
“很好，就这样，剩下的别说了，罗杰斯。我 _亲自提醒_ 之后你才说谢谢。我无数次为你们这群忘恩负义的混蛋摘星星摘月亮，你要是真想补偿的话，不如他妈的再说 _五千遍_ ，这样才算扯平，”托尼厉声道，无法控制翻腾的情绪。这是史蒂夫毁了托尼的装甲把他留在西伯利亚后，他们第一次对质。  
  
“托尼，你他妈在说什么？我们一直都很感谢你，你是不是一定要我们跪下来满足你那贪得无厌的自负心理？是这样吗？”史蒂夫呛回去，眼神冷硬，满是戒备。  
  
托尼能感觉到气氛紧张，六个月没见，他们双方都有很多话要说，而托尼不准备就这么放过他，这次不行。  
  
他受够了他们这些垃圾，受够了他们拿走他所有的东西，受够了他们不把他当人看，受够了他们不管他做了什么事都以最大的恶意揣测他。  
  
老实说，他受够了这群吃白食的。  
  
“哇，认真的？你觉得是我自负？”托尼挑衅地扬起眉毛，“星期五——列举出我为复仇者队员们扛风险、累死累活的时候，他们对我说谢谢的次数。”  
  
他定定地看着史蒂夫，拒绝让步。星期五吐出一个数字，“过去一整年里，总共三次。您需要我整理出我接管之前的数据吗？如果您需要更有力的证据，数据库里有录像。”  
  
托尼爱死星期五了。星期五不是好惹的。  
  
他带着扭曲的快感看着史蒂夫惊掉了下巴，随手挥开星期五。“不用啦，我想‘混蛋队长’已经明白了。你刚才说什么来着，我自负？”他忍不住加上一句。  
  
史蒂夫似乎被羞辱激怒了，他张嘴准备为队员们辩解，然而托尼无视了他。这么多年他都被如此不公地对待，一想到这些，托尼突然凶狠起来。  
  
“老天——史蒂夫，别狡辩了。你们都……天哪， _你们对我有多糟_ ，自己都心知肚明对吧？你们住在 _我提供的_ 楼里，吃着 _我买的_ 食物，穿着我花了 _很久设计_ 的制服，还整天骂我‘自私’‘自负’。 _‘嘿——我们可以随便辱骂托尼，对吧？反正托尼不在乎，我们可以对他语言暴力，当他是个情绪沙袋，因为他他妈的已经习惯了，所以这一切都没关系。’_ ”  
  
托尼摇摇头，嗓音快要嘶哑，“你猜怎么着，臭不要脸的？老子 _有意见_ ，很有意见。操他娘的巴顿，怪我把他关进监狱，搞得好像是我逼他抛下家人去犯法一样。还有旺达，我保住了她的小命没有被处私刑，她倒觉得我把她关单人禁闭室了，千方百计要出去。老实说，你们都他妈的是…… _忘恩负义狼心狗肺的混账玩意儿_ 。”  
  
史蒂夫猛地站起来，然而这次托尼动都没有动。如果史蒂夫想在 _他家里_ 打起来，他就要做好另一种准备了。上次托尼放了水，如果这次他还要打，“没礼貌队长”就要被好好教导一下做客之道了。  
  
管他有没有血清，一道掌心炮上去看他娘的还能不能靠超级士兵的身体撑下来。  
  
“上哪儿去啊？又想逃避问题？不如走的时候把厨房烧了吧，我已经有……多久来着，六个月没有为不必要的损失付账单了。”  
  
“ _不必要？_ ”史蒂夫气得甩手大喊，“托尼——我很抱歉我们没有感谢你，行了吧！我不……我以前不知道，如果可能的话我一定会弥补改正。可你知不知道，我们对你造成伤害只是因为我们正忙着 _拯救这操蛋的世界_ ！”  
  
在星期五开口前托尼就笑了，他揉了揉左臂，手指依旧隐隐作痛。  
  
“你知道一辆高配奥迪的均价是多少吗，史蒂夫？我告诉你，差不多是十一万六千美金。你知道在机场的时候旺达朝我扔了多少辆高配奥迪吗？”  
  
托尼顿了一下，想起几个月前心算出来的那些数字，“差不多七辆，然后她把我埋在另外十辆模型车里，由于她的鲁莽任性，那些平民没了车，总共加起来的赔偿金是两千五百万美金。猜猜最后是谁付了钱？”  
  
他指了指自己，脸上依旧带着冷笑，“很讽刺，真的。就好比被人用棒球棍打了一顿，棍子在你脑门上开了花你还得赔钱。可是啊，还有谁能赔偿那二十七个被砸了车的人呢？你知道多少次我们拍拍屁股走人后，留下一堆烂摊子都是平民来收拾的吗？你懂我的意思了吗，罗杰斯？”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼俯视他，“我不想再跟你争这个——”  
  
“为什么？ _因为根本没有什么好争的，_ 这就是原因。史蒂夫，你记不记得你在追特查拉和巴基的时候扔到马路中间的那个警察？你 _把他丢到了移动的车流中_ ，史蒂夫。他直接被碾过去了，胯骨和左腿骨折，到现在都没法正常走路，”托尼摇头，史蒂夫闻言惊呆了。  
  
这就是症结所在。史蒂夫或许是个战术大师，但他毫无远见。他一慌就逃避问题，盼着问题能自我解决（举例：托尼的父母之死），等到情况急转直下一团糟的时候他就不知所措了。  
  
“这叫什么？ _这_ 就是我说的问责制。我们满世界搞破坏，完事儿了就走，人们已经受够了。他们受够了我们砸他们的车，从他们身上碾过去，对他们造成各种伤害。老天—— _一百一十七个国家_ 。史蒂夫，一百一十七个！你自称体恤民情，然而当人民共同作出决定时，你一个不乐意就叛逃了？我们不能就这样拒绝为自己的行为负责——”  
  
“这跟负责没关系！重点是让我们被一群有目的的人收编！他们可能会派我们去一些不该去的地方，而不是正需要我们的地方！之前那个组织跟敌人同流合污，我们要怎么再信任这一个！”史蒂夫两眼喷火地怒吼。  
  
托尼翻了个白眼叹气，他还是没 _醒悟_ ，“老天啊史蒂夫——你以为神盾局就没有自己的目的了吗？你刚成为美国队长那些年待在军队里是为了什么？联合国不是什么见鬼的间谍组织，我们没有选择权。联合国是一个战后建立的全球组织，目的是避免再次发生那样的事，而美国正是其中一员。另外一百九十二个国家里，有一百一十七个要求我们被监管。那是整个联合国的百分之六十，史蒂夫，而你就轻飘飘地拒绝了所有人。”  
  
史蒂夫摇头，搞得好像是托尼拎不清一样，这更激怒了他。  
  
“我坚守原则，因为这是正确的事。如果每个人都能踩在我们的头顶为所欲为，最后会变成什么样？纳粹德国将会统治世界。”  
  
“这跟‘踩在头顶’为所欲为没有任何关系，史蒂夫——”  
  
“有关系！我们被迫做那些我觉得不对的事情。得了吧托尼，我记得你从来不会屈服于权威，你他妈现在怎么这幅德行？”  
  
“ _我成熟了_ ，史蒂夫！”托尼愤怒地喊道，“我他妈不再幼稚了，我意识到你不能就这么说‘去他妈的，我想干嘛就干嘛我谁也不听。’就是这种狗日的心理害得我胸口开了个洞！”  
  
史蒂夫叹气，抹了把脸，看起来非常疲倦。  
  
“托尼——我不想就这么放弃自己的权利。也许你觉得被他们使唤没关系，但我不。其他的复仇者也不这么认为。为什么你最终成了光杆司令？因为没人认同你。”  
  
“事实上很多人都跟我统一战线，不然也不会变成这样。我们是超级英雄，但不是神。我们的想法并不见得比别人的‘更好’。相信我，我已经吸取教训了，自视甚高并没有好处，”托尼抱着双臂靠在厨房流理台上，一派平静。相反，史蒂夫看起来气得要打人。  
  
就跟以前一样。他们已经很久没有像这样吵过了，但托尼依旧知道如何激怒他。  
  
“见他妈的鬼，托尼，你以为我不知道吗？我——我是在为我们的自由而斗争——”  
  
“你是在为 _掌控权_ 而斗争，史蒂夫，别狡辩了。你做的每一件事都是为了掌握控制权，这就是为何你没有签署协议，为何你决定隐瞒泽莫的信息，为何你从来没告诉我我父母的事情，”托尼反驳，“你把你最好的朋友拖进这不必要的争端，而如果你一开始接受了我的条件，他也是同样的结局。但你就不——你偏要按照你的想法来。大家都说我是控制狂，其实罗杰斯，你才是当之无愧。”  
  
托尼停了下来，有那么一瞬间他想伤感一下，想哀悼一下四分五裂的队伍，哀悼他和史蒂夫曾经亲近但现在已破碎不堪的关系。  
  
然而他毫无感觉。史蒂夫愿意放弃所有曾经捍卫的人事物，就为了按照他自己的特殊方式保护巴基。这让双方都损失惨重。  
  
托尼无法原谅他。  
  
他低声说，“你逃了——你他妈逃跑之后留了一堆烂摊子让我收拾！”  
  
“因为他们要杀我们！”  
  
“ _可我没有！_ ”托尼拔高声音，动作激烈，“我尽了全力， _全力_ 保证你们的安全。你他妈心里清楚你大可以直接跟我说，我肯定会保护你们。哦不，修正一下，我 _的确_ 保护了你们——我他妈累死累活给你们善后，天知道我花了多少力气终于让联合国放过你们，一次又一次。对，你们所有人。我说过会安排巴基待在一个能帮助他的地方，到现在我都不明白你为什么要亲自出手，你觉得自己是对的，而且不容置疑。结果呢，巴恩斯的处境跟我当时提议的一模一样，根本毫无意义。这一切，史蒂夫，这一切都是 _白费力气_ 。”  
  
史蒂夫冷笑，面容扭曲，他又怒又悲伤的时候总会露出这样的表情。这很奇怪，你很了解他，但你们如陌生人般对立。  
  
或许是因为他花了六个月来理清所有事吧。  
  
“我是为了阻止泽莫——”  
  
“你猜怎么着？”托尼抬手打断他，“够了。我们这样吵不出结果的，谁也不肯让步。”  
  
托尼叹了口气看看表。  
  
“我要迟到了，本来应该去接五个傻子，帮他们把二十五尺的飞船降落到十五尺的停机坪上，”托尼嘀咕着抓了把头发，走向门口。  
  
“等等，什么？”史蒂夫愣了一下才明白托尼说了什么。  
  
“是的史蒂夫，你在瓦坎达逍遥了六个月，而我忙着建立星际友好关系之类的事情。”  
  
“可是……”  
  
“可是 _什么_ ？”托尼呛声道，他一遇到史蒂夫就轻易地燃起怒火。  
  
他们一直都这样，一碰就炸。  
  
从一开始，他们就很危险。他们是两个极端，要么是好伙伴，要么就是死对头。他们命中注定互补，或是摧毁对方。  
  
托尼想过很多次，史蒂夫大有可能是托尼的灵魂伴侣，但他更可能毁了托尼。  
  
就这两个极端。  
  
终有一天他们会以悲剧收场，如他们这样的两股力量斗争……结局无非两种，共赢或毁灭。只不过后者来得更快些。  
  
“你很希望我过得不好吗？就像你现在这样？”  
  
史蒂夫张嘴欲辩解，托尼再次打断他，“别糊弄我，罗杰斯，你的撒谎技术很拙劣。你看起来糟糕透顶，半年没有活动，而且特查拉对你很生气，你当然过得不好啦。”他停下来看到史蒂夫皱眉。  
  
“可能你还不知道特查拉的事？抱歉——我跟他聊了很多，记不清你到底知道些什么。总之，言归正传，你是不是也希望我过得不好？希望我过得比你还烂？”托尼耸肩，移开视线望向窗外。  
  
“呵，我懂。你走的时候，我基本上一无所有。我知道那看起来有多糟。”  
  
他从屁股兜里掏出钱包，打开抽出几张照片举起来，他知道就算离这么远史蒂夫也能看得清。  
  
“但幸运的是，这群家伙拯救了我。最左边的，这个十五岁的蜘蛛小子经常给我带咖啡，而且真的 _非常_ 聪明，我有时候会去看他的科技展，很棒。然后这里是小罗，你可以看到他已经能自己站起来了，不用任何辅助，是不是很赞？还有啊，这几个把我像啦啦队长一样抛到空中的人，还有最右边这位看起来很凶的美女，他们是银河护卫队。”  
  
“什么，你组建了新的队伍？可真……快啊。”史蒂夫喃喃道。托尼看到他伤心的样子很满意。  
  
至少他有那么一点在乎过。  
  
他的衣服太宽松了，看起来不太合适。  
  
“哦不，不是我组的队。这群人从天而降，帮 _我_ 振作起来。很奇怪，你知道他们说了多少次谢谢吗？很多次。而且他们还拥抱我，甚至坚持要还我钱。就像我之前说的，他们很……怪，但很善良，”托尼的声音不禁软化，满怀爱意地摩挲了一下照片，重新放回钱包里。  
  
“我……我不知道应该说什么，托尼——”  
  
“那就 _别说_ ，”他打断道，“别……你什么也不用说。你只要待在这儿等尘埃落定，然后回老家去。你很走运，我不会留在这里——我要去星际旅行，测试一下我的新战甲，大概要好一段时间。”  
  
托尼停下来，盯着史蒂夫，那些与他相关的美好的回忆，以及随之而来的痛苦和损失。  
  
托尼早就知道类似的事情会发生。  
  
由于某个导火索，他们意见出现分歧，像棋盘上对立的两卒，面对面僵持不下。  
  
因为他们本性如此，最好的情况下也是两个固执的混蛋，顾及得太多，斗得太狠。  
  
“吃吧，”他冷冷道，抓了一盒麦片扔给对面的史蒂夫，“我说了，你看起来一团糟。虽然我们已经不是朋友了，但我还没那么铁石心肠。”  
  
“我们……我们真的不再是朋友了，对吗？”史蒂夫低声问。  
  
托尼转身，定定地注视他良久，直指史蒂夫·罗杰斯的灵魂。曾经这样的目光令他心跳加速脊椎发麻。  
  
曾经托尼·斯塔克愿意为史蒂夫·罗杰斯做任何事。  
  
“是的，尤其是在这一切之后。有那么一群人……嗯，他们更善于表达对我的关心，我活了四十五年，一直任人索取欺侮，过了那么久我才明白……我值得更好的，更幸福的人生。现在我得到了。我遇到了这群人，他们是好人——”托尼顿了一下，想换一个更好的表达方式，“他们是家人。”  
  
“矮油，斯塔克，你说得我都脸红了，”他们身后传来一个声音，史蒂夫和托尼转身瞪着来者，他走过来的时候皮靴轻擦地面。  
  
看到皮特·奎尔懒懒地靠在后门口，托尼不由自主地傻笑。  
  
“谁告诉你我说的是你啊？我讨厌你，最不喜欢你了，我是为了火箭才加入的，他可爱我了。”  
  
“如果你觉得他每天至少骂你七次‘蠢货’是喜欢你的表现，那没错，他真的很爱你，”奎尔耸耸肩，大拇指冲着史蒂夫示意了一下，“这谁呀？”  
  
“噢……呃……”托尼语塞，不知道奎尔听到史蒂夫的名字会有多尴尬。  
  
“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很……高兴见到你。”  
  
托尼看到奎尔嘴角一撇脸色一沉，抱起双臂拒绝握住史蒂夫伸出的手。  
  
“我不高兴见到你。”  
  
史蒂夫愣住，低头咬嘴唇，看起来并不惊讶。他……托尼希望他露出懊悔的表情，如果他知错就好。  
  
不过他知道史蒂夫并不感到抱歉。真的。而他诡异地欣赏这点，这人极其固执，坚信自己是对的。托尼也是如此。这就是他们之间的问题所在，他说过，他们从不退让。  
  
奎尔冲着史蒂夫歪歪脑袋，冒出一连串极其非常特别粗俗的词。  
  
“行啦——”托尼站到他俩中间，牢牢抓住奎尔的胳膊把他拉到一边，防止他们打起来，“我们走吧，快点。”  
  
史蒂夫望着他，托尼也看了他一眼。他还有很多话想说，但那只会引起争吵，而托尼已经迟到了。于是他转身离开——他放下了。  
  
总之一切都结束了，再也没有关系。他被伤害过，被予取予求，这些都没办法弥补。争吵只会让他幻想还有弥补的可能。  
  
他希望史蒂夫能快乐，真的。史蒂夫……史蒂夫应该快乐，他已经失去了很多，托尼不希望他再迷失自己。他还有队友们，他们会照顾他。托尼正在研究能帮助巴恩斯消除精神控制的方法，跟BARF差不多的效果（老天，他得想个新名字）。  
  
史蒂夫会恢复的，就像托尼一样。他会帮他，因为他毕竟不是个铁石心肠的人。  
  
“史蒂夫，别客气，橱柜里有吃的，星期五会处理所有—— _哇啊，_ 皮特， _干什么啊！_ ”托尼惊呼，奎尔把他公主抱起来，狂笑着飞奔过走廊 。  
  
“吃屎去吧，罗杰斯，你没机会了。托尼现在是 _我的_ 了。他彻底赢了这场分手！”他扭头冲着不知所措的史蒂夫大喊，托尼只能勾着奎尔的脖子骂骂咧咧。  
  
“你他妈干嘛呢，外星疯子？”  
  
“做你的金甲骑士啊？”  
  
“ _搞搞清楚_ ，我他妈 _不是_ 什么公主——”托尼开口，奎尔啄了一下他的脸颊。  
  
“你就是。”  
  
“哼……嗯……行吧。”  
  
皮特大笑，抱着托尼穿过走廊来到停机坪，银护们正在等他们。  
  
不知怎么的，彼得和小罗也在那儿。  
  
“搞什么鬼？”托尼再次问道，奎尔笑嘻嘻地放下他，托尼被他弄得忘了自己要说什么，气得拍了拍他的后脑勺作为惩罚。  
  
火箭愉快地轻踢了他一下，把之前提到的奇怪外星物件扔给托尼，开始解释。  
  
“是这样的—— _本来呢_ 这是一个正经的任务，帮你调整装甲什么的，但是格鲁特开始抱怨见不到蜘蛛男孩——”  
  
“蜘蛛 _侠_ ，是蜘蛛 _侠_ ，”彼得气呼呼地嘟哝。  
  
“蜘蛛男，蜘蛛哥，蜘蛛女王，有个屁区别？总之，我们就想着跟他说一声，等我们到了他可以过来打个招呼。然后加美拉说如果格鲁特能见帕克，她就要见小罗——”  
  
“我才 _没有_ 这么说，蠢货！”她声音低得可怕，吓得托尼后退几步，然而火箭毫无反应，直接无视了她。  
  
“然后我们就问了小罗一句，他说‘好啊哥们儿’，所以现在我们多了两个船员因为他们死活不肯走。哦对了，你迟到了，”火箭说完就头也不回地爬回飞船。  
  
“啊，抱歉，我被同事耽搁了一会儿。还有，奎尔——史蒂夫和我……我们从来没有在一起过，谈不上什么分手，”托尼摆弄着手里的外星科技，端详了一会儿。  
  
“分手不一定指的是恋爱关系，亲爱的。而且分手的时候总要比一比谁做得更好，很显然，你赢了。瞧瞧，一个天一个地啊，”奎尔指指托尼身边这些登船的伙伴，这时，彼得停下来盯着托尼手里的外星科技。  
  
托尼瞥了男孩一眼，彼得脸红了，“火箭说我不能看，因为我还没成年。可是你比他酷多了，所以我想能不能——”  
  
“一个前提。梅婶知道你在这儿吗？你作业做完了吗？”  
  
彼得翻了个白眼，“这是俩。”  
  
“行，两个前提，梅婶知道你在这儿吗？作业做完了吗？”  
  
男孩扭捏着伸手插裤兜，一副无辜的样子，“这个嘛——”  
  
托尼无奈呻吟。所以这就是佩珀当年的感受吗？老天——当监护人可真累。“ _彼得！_ 别这样孩子，你知道规矩，如果她不知情的话我不能就这么带你去太空——”  
  
“不不不——”彼得忙摇头举手，“第一个前提已经满足了，大致上来说，因为她知道我在这儿。不过作业就是另一码事了——”  
  
“不许碰那些危险的外星科技，”托尼说完便朝飞船的方向轻轻推了一下他的肩膀，“进去吧孩子，不然来不及了。”  
  
“可是托尼尼～”  
  
“啊昂不可以。进去，快点，”托尼又推了他一下，彼得闷闷不乐地转身，嘀嘀咕咕着冲向格鲁特，后者正在入口处翘首等待。  
  
“你知道格鲁特会偷出来给他玩的，对吧？”加美拉淡淡道，轻碰了一下他的肩膀作为问候，然后转身跟着彼得上了飞船。  
  
“我当然知道。反正我也没想真的拦他，我查过他的课表了，作业很简单，他十分钟就能搞定，我就是喜欢逗逗他，”托尼承认道，冲着小罗咧咧嘴，小罗翻了个白眼，单手拥抱托尼。  
  
“准备好开始星际旅行初体验了吗？”托尼搂住战争机器的肩膀。  
  
小罗乐呵呵地看着他，开怀大笑，托尼很久没有看到挚友露出这样的笑容了。小罗兴奋地喊了句，“ _我等不及啦！_ ”随后对托尼挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“不过 _你_ 准备好了吗？这个……‘太空’之类的地方。”  
  
托尼大可以假装他没问题。那已经是很久以前的事了，现在他能淡定地看星星，不会不由自主地浑身颤抖。  
  
“可能还没有，”最后他选择说实话，“但是我必须得习惯，如果奎尔说的都是真的，那么很快我们就要面对一系列星际威胁，我必须做好准备。我会没事的，”托尼这些话更像是说给自己听的。  
  
“你真的确定吗？”奎尔有些严肃，随后补充道，“我可不想被你吐一身啊宝贝。”  
  
托尼笑着碰碰他俩的肩膀，微微耸肩。  
  
他想念复仇者们，每天都想。然而……  
  
“我有你们呢，还有什么好担心的？”  
  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CACW一周年献礼。


End file.
